El Primero
by althergebracht
Summary: Si algo sabía Mello, es que había algo en lo cual era primero que Near... Aunque Matt era mejor que ellos dos


_Hola, este es un fic viejo que por razones ya explicadas en mi perfil, lo traigo aquí_

_Esta cosa es... no se como calificarla (?)_

_Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata_

* * *

**El Primero**

Sus labios se curvaron tan ampliamente... Creando una mueca entre sádica, perversa y perturbadoramente alegre y feliz...

Sus manos cogieron fuertemente ese grande y pesado libro, alzándolo a la altura del pecho para posteriormente, estrujarlo contra el mismo... Como si se tratase del objeto mas sagrado de la Tierra (y que para él, lo era).

Mello estaba feliz y nadie podía culparlo... Entre sus manos... Ahí bajo su poder... Se encontraba la prueba irrefutable de que él era el primero y el mejor.

- En tu cara Near - susurro entre dientes, tan risueño y emocionado.

Se levantó de golpe de esa vieja silla y con pasos largos y rápidos salió de la amplia biblioteca, propiedad del orfanato Wammy´s House.

Corrió por los largos pasillos, dirigiéndose a su habitación...

...Si iba a burlarse de cierto alvino, que mejor que hacerlo ante la presencia de testigos, muchos testigos, que pudiesen apreciar la humillación hacia aquel que siempre lo hacia sentirse el menos... El que sobra... El segundo... (Aunque esto era algo de lo que Near desconocía completamente).

Cuando el rubio llego y abrió la puerta, no se sorprendió de ver a su mejor amigo, Matt, sentado tranquilamente en el suelo... Jugueteando con su consola de videojuegos portátil... Donde una cabeza amarilla devoraba fantasmas, corriendo de un hombre regordete que aplastaba honguitos y tortugas... o algo así.

Lo que podía deducir era que el pelirrojo estaba de lo mas concentrado y determinado... la forma frenética y persistente en que torturaba a los pobres botones del juego lo evidenciaba.

Mello, sin anuncio o advertencia, tomó la mano del pelirrojo y literalmente la arrastró fuera de la habitación.

Matt simplemente se dejo llevar sin protestar, ya estaba acostumbrado a los arranques impulsivos del amante de los chocolates.

Recorrieron todos los pasillos y cuartos de Wammy´s House... Más de una vez y sin descansar...

Hasta que finalmente, los orbes de Mello brillaron a acompañados por la sonrisa mas maliciosa que jamás había creado.

-" Ahí esta "

A lo lejos vio (sólo él, el pelirrojo seguía bien metido en el videojuego) al pequeño Near, sentado en el piso del vestíbulo... Concentrado en uno de sus tantos rompecabezas, uno de esos con tantas piezas que te preguntas: ¿Como demonios pudo caber tanto en una caja tan pequeña?. Tenía una mano acomodando las últimas piezas del juego y la otra, jugueteando con un mechón de su blanco cabello.

Al de ojos claros sólo le faltaba una pieza para completar lo que parecía... la representación de la obra "Guernica" de Pablo Picasso... hecha en cartón y papel mal impreso.

Extendió con la mano, esa pieza con la figura del ojo del deforme caballo para finalizar, pero un par de zapatos negros se situaron sobre el juego, bloqueando justamente el hueco faltante.

- ¡Hola Near! - dijó Mello entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo bastante divertido - ¿sabes que es esto? - Preguntó mientras situaba el material literario a la altura del menor.

- Un libro - respondió indiferente el alvino.

- Si, pero no es cualquier libro... es un diccionario - mencionó complacido.

- ¿Y?

- ¿¡Y! - frunció el seño - ¿sabes que letra es la que sigue a la "L"?

- La "M" - contesto con la obviedad en el rostro.

- ¡Exacto! - lo apuntó con le dedito acusador - ¡y en tu cara! - se burló lleno de sádico placer - ¡ya esta dicho!, ¡desde el principio esta dicho que seré el sucesor de L! ¡Que soy el primero! ¡El mejor!.

Muy bien, esto era estúpido... la prueba era estúpida y microscópica pero... era una prueba a fin de cuentas y con ello ya le bastaba para sentirse Dios.

Near veía con sus ojos entrecerrados la desbordante felicidad del rubio.

- En las vocales, la "A" precede a la "E" - dijó apuntando hacia algo que se encontraba a espaldas del amante de los chocolates, el cual, algo confuso, disminuyo su risa y se volteo para poder ver aquello...

A Mello, la sangre se le congeló y la mandíbula se le desencajó.

- ¡Gane! ¡Soy el primero! - dijo alegre Matt alzando en alto su videojuego, había logrado que la cabeza amarilla aplastara a todas las tortugas.

Si, era_ el primero_ con la más alta puntuación.

En fin, ya todos sabemos el orden natural de las cosas:

**Ma**tt, **Me**llo y **Ne**ar

* * *

_Gracias por leer_  
_"Por cada Review que dejas, Ryuk recibe una jugosa manzana"_


End file.
